


The one in charge

by gabayaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But not too much I hope, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, everything here is non consensual, kinda OOC, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabayaga/pseuds/gabayaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s gotten tired of Steve always ordering him around, so he convinces Thor to help him show Steve *who’s* the one in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in charge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr like 3 years ago but decided to give it a chance in here.
> 
> Unbeta’d. So excuse me if there are some mistakes, I know my english is still not that good, but I tried.
> 
> This fic was written just because I really enjoy when Captain America gets fucked.
> 
> Really explicit, mind the warnings. Read at your own risk!

Tony puffed in desperation as he walked to his workshop. He really wasn’t in the mood to listen someone tell him what to do, or better say, what he should have done. “What is that supposed to mean?” And least of all, if it was Captain fucking America the one barking at him and treating him like a five years old, “Tony, I’m talking to you! It’s rude to not look at the person that is speaking to you!” 

Tony stopped abruptly halfway and turned to face Steve. 

“It means, I don’t give a damn,”he answered, as if it was something pretty obvious, “I saved all those people! So you can go and fuck off because I don’t want to hear your annoying voice anymore! If you haven’t noticed, we’re not at war, we’re not soldiers, we don’t follow orders, we will never follow _you_!” and he resumed his walk, leaving behind a pretty shocked Steve. 

His face was plain blank; he was totally taken aback by Tony’s reaction, but he said nothing. He pursed his lips and turned on his heels to the opposite way the other man had gone. 

He guessed Tony needed some space. After all, maybe he was right, because Steve was just too used to giving and receiving orders that he barely noticed anymore. 

On the other hand, Tony, once in his lab, kicked the nearest chair and growled, punching his fist to one of the desks. He took a deep breath and counted to ten, in an attempt to calm himself. He adjusted his clothes and brushed a trembling hand to his hair. He was furious; he wasn’t going to deny it. When Steve went all commanding, he got on the limits of his self-control. 

He never enjoyed being ordered around, because _he_ was the one in charge of his life, of his way of doing things, of everything. He didn’t need someone to scold him when he didn’t do what they expected him to. 

He was so mad at him, that the only thoughts that crossed his mind where ways to prove him who Anthony Stark really was, to make him see who was going to be the one following orders of whom. So his genius mind came with just the perfect idea to do so, and he smiled so hard it was painful. “Oh, Steve Rogers, you are so going to regret the day you dared to raise your voice at me.” 

-

  


“Hey, Thor, buddy,” he smiled at the blond sitting in the kitchen, eating pop tarts like if there was no tomorrow, or another thousand packs kept in at least three of the kitchen cabinets, “how’s it been going, huh?” he sat next to him, and Thor looked a little puzzled at him, crooking an eyebrow as the other man patted his shoulder.  


“Well, I am doing fine, thank you,” he was still chewing as he spoke, but this time, Tony didn’t mind it, at all, “what is that sudden concern about?” Tony shrugged. 

“What? Is it something bad someone wants a small chat with his fellow companion?” Thor shook his head, uncertain. 

“Uhm, I guess not? Yeah, it is alright.” He beamed; proud he was getting along with Tony. He already had made friends with the rest of the team, or at leats he thought that could be considered as a friendship in some way. 

“Yep, always good to make new friends!” he stretched mildly, watching Thor from the corner of his eyes, but not looking at him, “but, you know who I just can’t stand?” Thor doubted his answer for five seconds, before responding a simple no. Tony contained himself from face-palming. He leaned down to the table, resting on his elbows, motioning with his finger for Thor to bend too. And he did. “ _Steve_.” Tony whispered. Thor gaped at him wide eyed. 

“Why is that so? Captain Rogers is a nice man!” the blond pointed out, stirring to his previous sitting position again. Tony did the same, as he squealed and growled at him to lower his voice. 

“He’s not!” he muttered, trying to be as quiet as he could, “Don’t tell me you don’t hate when he’s giving us orders and yelling at us if we don’t do strictly as he says?” Thor frowned, and nodded to Tony’s relief. 

“Sometimes he’s really bossy…”Thor admitted, and Stark opened his palms, as saying, see? I told you! 

“And the son of Odin does not deserve such treatment from a mere human, am I wrong?” the smile on his face was replaced by a grin as he saw Thor clenching his fists. 

“Of course not! I shall have a talk with him and I-” 

“No,” Tony interrupted him, forcing him to stay seated, “no, no, my friend, when it’s about Steve, talk is useless,” he pulled a pensive face, “but, I think I know exactly what to do.” 

He explained his whole plan to Thor’s ear, gazing carefully to be sure no one was around. 

There was really nothing to worry about; Clint and Bruce had been resting since earlier that day, Bruce got pretty bad injured from the former battle, and Clint said he was going to make sure he had a proper sleep for once. And Natasha…he wasn’t quite sure, to be honest, but she wasn’t the kind to stick around in a place for long time, she never liked the Stark Tower, anyways. Tony thought maybe she used her room only for sleeping. 

By the time he was done speaking, Thor’s face was red as a tomato. 

\- 

  


Steve was at the gym as usually. He was taking all his rage out by making shreds of the punching bag. It was the third one he used as the other two didn’t have a nice end. 

He was in still kind of angry about Tony’s attitude, because he never cared about other human begin than himself, and that was the main reason he always got the team, no, the whole population, in danger. He just wanted him to understand that actions have consequences, and he only wished for the best, for everyone, even Tony himself. 

Steve worried about him more than he should admit out loud, and that was something that confused and annoyed him. 

“Captain?” Steve turned to look at Thor, and he smiled, stopping what he was doing to turn and meet him. He wasn’t expecting to see him there, but he considered the man a good friend, even when they didn’t know each other for long, so he appreciated his company. 

“Yes? What is it, Thor? Is everything okay?” He went to the nearest bench and picked up a bottle of water. 

“Uhm, nay, the man of iron wanted to have a word with you.” Steve blinked and almost choked with his water. Tony wanted to talk to him? That was really unexpected. Well, maybe he decided to apologize. If that was so, Steve will gladly do it as well; maybe he had been a little too rude yelling like that at him. 

“Thanks Thor, I’ll go talk to him,” he smiled again and patted Thor’s shoulder as he passed him by, “is he in his room?” Thor nodded absently as he watched him go. 

Steve knocked at Tony’s door once he got there, but he received no response. 

“Tony it’s me, Steve,” he tried, but nothing. He frowned and pushed at the door, surprised to find it was open. He thought it would be okay to wait inside for Tony to return; in case he wasn’t there. 

He had gone just a few steps away from the entrance when someone grabbed him from behind. A clothed hand pressed to his mouth and nose and even as he did his best effort to shove whomever it was away, he felt instantly dozed. His legs gave up and he was on the floor the moment he passed out. 

\- 

  


Steve woke up dizzy and disoriented. His head hurt like it had just been kicked, and the memories flashed on his brain so fast it was also painful. Everything was a blur, full of unrecognizable dark shadows that slowly took the shape of things as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. 

The first he saw as he came back to his senses was Tony Stark. Sitting cross legged on a couch in front of him, smiling with an unfinished glass of scotch in his right hand. Then a sudden realization hit Steve like cold water poured over his body. He was naked, to start with, and that single fact made his cheeks burn and turn red; second, his whole body was exposed thanks to the rough ropes tied around his ankles, restraining his legs to each post of Tony’s King size bed, spreading them to Tony’s amusement. He shifted by inertia, trying to get free, but both of his hands were cuffed behind his back. He could have break free, he was strong enough to do so, but in that right moment, for some reason, he felt weak. 

It had been a long time since he had felt that way and he was sure they had given him some kind of drug, because he had a lot of different sensations and his body temperature was rising gradually. 

He closed his eyes, convincing himself that it should be nothing but a dream. A _nightmare_. But it wasn’t, it was all too real; the headache, Tony’s laugh, the gag muffling any noise he would make, and most of all, the cold hand running through his abs that made his eyes pop open instantly. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” Tony mocked from his seat, “we’re glad you finally joined the party.” Steve frowned at him, making his best effort to escape from those calloused fingers brushing at  one of his sensitive nipples. He winced as another hand was placed on his thigh, stroking him smoothly back and forth from his knee to his crotch. The Captain attempted to close his legs, hide his private parts away and shout at them, tell them to stop all that madness that was making him uncomfortable in ways he didn’t like at all. But it went all to waste. 

He felt so ashamed as he had never felt in his life. He was being humiliated right before a man that just smirked at him and Steve forced himself to not stare at the notorious bulge growing in his pants just from watching him being touched in wrong places by another man. 

A well-built torso pressed to his back, and he knew it was Thor, even if he hadn’t had the guts to turn around. Not when his hard cock was twitching behind him, rubbing vaguely at him as he explored every single part of him; his abs, his chest, his thighs. He just clenched his fists, not knowing what else to do. The Norse God could beat him up in all his glory, so he didn’t want to know what he could possibly do to him on his actual condition. Not that he though Thor would actually hurt him, but he wasn’t going to take the risk. 

Steve felt sick about all that was happening, even more when Thor’s hand traveled to lower regions. He yelped as Thor’s index finger teased his entrance while wrapping his free arm around him tightly, holding him in place the moment he started struggling. 

He knew damn well he was blushing, thanks to that obscene action that he was far from used to. Tony was making fun of him, of his decency, of his ethic. But he refused to open his eyes, even as the outrageous finger made its way inside and he jumped in surprise. He hadn’t have expected that, yet he was fighting to be left alone, to pull it out of him because what they were doing was gross and immoral and extremely uncomfortable. 

He felt Thor’s hot breath on his neck before a sloppy kiss was placed there. He twisted his finger, and Steve flinched, letting out what he swore to himself wasn’t a moan. He heard Tony’s laugh as the unpleasant digit now started to slide in and out of him, making wet, obscene noises that made Steve bit the gag and wish to die. 

“Come on Thor, I can’t see anything!” He blushed a deeper tone of red on each word Tony said. He didn’t know how that man could be so shameless. But Thor smiled and lifted Steve’s ass while his finger was still fucking his hole. 

Steve couldn’t help it. This time it was totally a moan that escaped his gagged mouth as a certain little spot was hit inside him. 

And he wanted to die right there as he made the smallest, barely noticeable move to push into Thor’s hand, wanting to be thrust there again. But of course Tony noticed what he just did. How could he have not if he was focusing all his attention on Steve? because that was exactly what we had been looking forward. He stood and walked over him, grasping a handful of his blonde hair and forcing him to look up. Steve still had that scowl on his face. Even as his cheeks were burning, his legs parted apart exposing his anus being screwed and he had to cringe as there were now two fingers twisting inside of him, he didn’t stop frowning at Tony. 

“You are actually enjoying it, aren’t you, Captain?” He stroked Steve’s flushed cheek with the back of his other hand, lowering it to his neck, chest, belly, until he got to his dick. He lined it from the base to the top, not taking his eyes away from Steve’s even for a second. He rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum that was now leaking out of it and Steve hissed. Or at least he attempted to. 

“My, my! What would people say if they saw you like this? The great Captain America, living legend, the best hero of all times, moaning like the slut he really is, about to come for being only finger fucked!” Steve panted and barely closed his eyes. His body wasn’t responding the way he wanted it to and that was driving him crazy, because he knew that was not right, he was taught morals; getting pleasure on things like these was a sin, and he was going straight to hell because of Anthony Stark. 

“But wait, we can make it even more interesting, what you say about that, huh?” He turned to Thor, “This is a punishment after all, not a reward, right buddy?” Thor just nodded his head absently, clearly out of breath at the moment. 

Steve wondered for a second why he was there, what had Tony said to him to convince him of doing such a depraving thing? Then suddenly the hand at his hair was gone, but the other one was still firmly wrapped around his shaft. Tony pulled out of his pocket a small, black stick and sneered at Steve’s confused face. He had no idea what that thing was for, and he would have pretty much preferred to keep it that way. 

He closed his eyes shut and cried out in pain as Tony shoved the devious object straight into his urethra. He wasn’t expecting that, he wasn’t expecting that much pain running so fast through his whole body; he struggled and squirmed as Tony pushed it to go deeper, but Thor’s arms kept him in place. 

He was shaking by the time it was all the way in and shiny tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Even Thor had stopped his duty. He gaped in awe at Tony, at the man crooked a smile. 

“This,” he pointed at the stick, making Steve shriek as he slightly pushed at its rounded head, “will prevent you to come before you’re allowed to.” He cupped Steve’s face on his hands and placed a short kiss on his damp forehead, as he was still recovering from the former painful insertion in such a sensitive area. 

Tony had gone too far, even for himself. Steve would have never thought how twisted he really was. 

“I think that is enough,” he told Thor, “he’s ready for you.” He laughed openly and walked to sit on his couch again, sipping at his previously abandoned drink as he watched them carefully with a big smile crossing his face. 

Steve wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but he felt relieved when Thor’s finger finally exited his insides. He let out a shaky sigh, thinking it was over at least. And he was so, so wrong to believe that, because the real torture was just about to begin. 

Thor placed both of his big hands on Steve’s waist and lifted him off the bed a few inches, only to position himself under him. He gulped when the asgardian’s enormous dick’s head made its way between his cheeks and brushed at his puckered hole. He held his breath as Thor penetrated him; even as he was helping Steve to go down slowly he felt as something inside him tore when he was all the way in. Thor groaned when he passed the thigh ring of muscles of Steve’s butthole, he didn’t give him much time to adjust to the new intrusion when he started to rock his hips. 

He dropped his head back along with his arms, clenching his hands on the blankets as he bucked into him. The norse God was growling and groaning louder on each thrust, he was notoriously pleased of how Steve tightened and spammed around his cock. But Steve was far from that; he was wincing every time Thor shoved inside again, going faster and faster as he did. 

Steve had been on a sitting position until Thor’s hands came back to his waist, Thor was now lying on the mattress and he forced Steve to move, to fuck himself into his cock. He did. He dug his heels on the mattress and slid up and down his prick as he could. His legs were still restrained, so he couldn’t do much. But Thor was moaning, pressing his fingers on Steve’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He couldn’t say that would hurt the next morning, because it was hurting already. 

“You’re such a good boy, Steve,” he heard Tony saying, sneering, “look at you, always willing to help those in need!” Steve turned his face, not stopping at his duty of riding Thor. He found his sweet spot again and he had to support himself on Thor to get himself together thanks to the burning sensation running through his whole body; resting his hands on Thor's stomach, he made Thor’s penis hit him there again, again and again, because as much as he hated to admit it, that felt so good he just couldn’t stop himself anymore. 

But as the pleasure he felt increased, so did the ache on his dick, for being unable to release. The norse God lifted himself again and closed both of his arms around him, thrusting faster, deeper, harder. He was breathing fast and uneasy, muttering things into Steve’s ear that he didn’t quite understand. 

Thor came inside him not much longer, bumping slowly into him even after he was spent, as if wanting to take even the last drop of semen out of his cock. 

Once he finished, the norse God collapsed into the bed, drained, with Steve possessively wrapped onto his arms. Steve didn’t say anything, because he was too exhausted, and because he was still gagged. He just pressed his cheek to Thor’s broad chest, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath with Thor’s heartbeat relaxing him. Right now he just wanted his throbbing erection to fade away, so maybe the pain would stop. 

“I guess you’re done here, my friend,” Tony patted Thor’s thigh, and the man growled in response, “time for you to go.” He started to untie Steve’s ankles. Thor doubted what to do for a few seconds. He looked down at Steve resting peacefully over him, and he bit his lip before carefully pulling him off and rolling off the bed. He really wanted to say something, but he didn’t. He dressed up and exited the room with a last worried gaze at Steve. 

When Steve felt his legs finally free, he didn’t bother to close them as he so wished moments before. 

Tony approached him and took off the gag as well. The little ball was soaked in saliva, just like Steve’s chin. He felt his jaw numb as it was removed from his mouth. Tony stood there, in front of him at the edge of the bed, and opened his fly. He shoved his underwear down before his pants to free his hardening erection. And he smiled at Steve. 

“Suck it.” 

Steve lifted himself to his knees with all the strength he had left. His legs were unsteady as he slowly crawled to him, hands still kept behind his back, feeling the white, sticky fluid dripping off his hole. He pressed his cheek to Tony’s crotch to prevent himself from falling. He had his eyes tight shut as he closed his lips around Tony, trying to take as much of him as he could. 

Tony moaned, tugging at his blond, damp hair as he rocked his hips to thrust deeper into Steve’s mouth, hit his throat and make him gag. He didn’t expect himself to take so much pleasure out of it, of forcing Steve to do those things, but every tear, every time he cringed in pain or let out a sharp cry it only increased his arousal and he couldn’t stop, even when there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that what he was doing to Steve wasn’t right. But he shoved it away and focused on Steve’s wet tongue around him. 

He looked down amused to see Steve bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Tony obediently as he was told to. His inexperience, Tony thought, made him a lot more adorable than he already was. He panted as Steve doubtfully licked him all the way from his balls to the tip of his cock. When he finished, Steve swallowed all of his seed without even being told to. 

Tony grinned and pushed Steve back to the bed, crawling on top of him. “You’ve been really good, such a good little slut” he whispered to his ear, stroking his blushed cheek, “I’m going to give you a little compensation for that.” Steve turned his face to the side as Tony parted his legs, exposing his abused, reddened hole. But he didn’t protest, he didn’t say anything when Tony penetrated him or even when he started to move. He was focusing on something else, somewhere far away from there. 

Steve’s lips were so red and swollen, that Tony couldn’t help to crush his own against them. Steve was already out of breath, so he was only concerned on fighting for a little air, and Tony took that opportunity to slid his tongue inside, playing with Steve’s, enjoying the sweet taste of it. He dig his teeth on his bottom lip, making Steve wince as he tried to get away, but Tony didn’t let him. Instead he pulled him closer to his body, clenching his hands on him to speed his thrust, muffling every sound that came out Steve’s mouth with his own, running his hands through his back, grasping his ass and squeezing it hard, parting his cheeks even more to slide deeper, to feel Steve’s warmth and tightness overwhelm him, to bump where Thor didn’t, where he couldn’t, to mark Captain America as his, so no matter what Steve would do, he will always be there, he will always feel Tony inside of him. 

Steve moaned loudly as Tony found his prostate. His smile went wider and he struck him there again and again, amused at how cute Steve was being at trying desperately to contempt the naughty noises he was making by biting his lower lip. He gasped as Tony cupped his balls, tugging at them, toying with them. It was plain torture, with his dick twitching so hard, demanding to get some release, tears pricking at his eyes, and Steve couldn't get enough. 

He leaned to Steve’s ear and the blond turned his head to the side, blushing even more as he whined and panted into the pillow, his breath too hot against it. 

“Come one, give up already, you know you won’t be able to hold it much longer,” Steve shivered when Tony bit his earlobe, “just say the magic word, and I will let you come.” Tony lowered to his neck, nibbling there, running his tongue through the red marks he had left. He bit hard at Steve’s adam’s apple and that was it, a shiver ran straight to Steve's aching cock. 

“Please…”he whispered, closing his eyes, trying to hide his flushed face into the mattress, into the pillow, into the blankets, whenever Tony wouldn’t see him and laugh at how miserable he was, how weak and pathetic he had became as he begged for it, “please, please, please,” he repeated eagerly as his head touched the wall every time Tony harshly pounded into him and his whole body rocked at Tony’s thrusts pace. 

Tony grinned triumphantly and pulled out of him. 

Steve let out a whimper at the sudden emptiness he felt, too far gone to even care anymore, but Tony wasted no time and turned him around so he was now lying on his stomach. 

“Please, Tony, please, please, Tony,” he sputtered desperately into the pillow as Tony lifted his ass and pinned his head down, hard. He shoved all the way inside him, restoring the same pace he had been keeping before. 

“You’re a fucking slut, Steve Rogers,” Tony sneered close to his ear, wrapping his fist on Steve’s throbbing erection and jerking him off as slow as he could. Steve cried out in pain.

“Yes, yes, please, Tony, I am, please, please let me come, please,” Steve was bucking clumsily into Tony’s grip, overtaken by pleasure and anxiety. He wanted to come so badly that nothing mattered to him anymore but the hand working him off and the hard, throbbing cock fucking his ass so hard and fast he might as well just fall apart. 

His belly was hurting in need of release almost as much as his penis did. He dug his nails into his palms so hard he could feel the blood running through them. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he was going to die right there. He wanted Tony to let him come before his head would explode, or his entire body. 

“Please,” he gulped hard, “please, Tony, I beg you!” He cried out at the top of his lungs when the other man bit hard at his shoulder and exploded inside him. Tony pulled the stick out of Steve’s sensitive penis, but when it was about to go all the way out, he pushed it back in, making Steve cry in agony. 

Tears were now falling freely from his flushed face, and there was a small pool of saliva just underneath. Tony started playing with the small device, watching Steve's body writhing and convulsing under him as he moved it up and down.

When he finally took it out, Steve's orgasm hit him so violently as he came in Tony’s hand  that he almost passed out. His shaky legs gave up and he fell into the mattress with Tony still panting above him, trying to catch his breath. He stroked Steve hard, as if trying to milk all of his semen out. Steve didn't mind at first, he was glad he could finally let it all out, but Tony wasn't stopping, not even after Steve cried out loud that it was starting to hurt. Tony just smiled before stroking him one last time.

He grasped Steve's balls and squeezed hard. Steve just let out a high pitched sound.

“Don’t you dare to order me again, Rogers.” He rolled to the side to open the drawer of the nightstand. He returned to Steve, who hadn’t moved an inch and was still lying over his stomach. Tony freed his wrists from the handcuffs, tracing random circles over the red marks they left behind. He brushed Steve's soft hair and placed a small kiss to his forehead before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!  
> You can find me on tumblr @theaverageinitiative if you want to follow me.  
> I'm really boring tho


End file.
